The Young 'Uns
by Flame Kitty
Summary: Matt and Tai are around 6 years old, with a mansion all to themselves. The results aren't exactly pleasant, either....


Title: The Young 'uns  
  
Author: Coconut Girl  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Coca-Cola, or Pepsi or pretty much anything else in this fanfiction, so don't flame me!  
  
Author's note: In this story, Matt and Tai's families have been good friends since before the two boys were even thought of, and Tai and Matt are around 5 years old and are best friends. (they fight occasionally, but doesn't everyone?) Just to warn everyone, Tai and Matt would win the award for the most troublesome children I know.  
  
Setting: They're over at Tai's Aunt's mansion for a couple days, but the family wants to go on an all-day-long shopping spree thingy, but they all think that the kids are gonna get bored fast, so the fam leaves little Tai and Matt at home alone for the entire day, pinned up in only one small room. The room they're stuck in has a TV, a couch, and a couple chairs, but nothing that can be broken (or so they thought....) Hope you like!  
  
Matt's mother hugged her little boy tightly and waved goodbye. Tai's mom did the same.   
  
"Don't get into too much trouble, you two! We'll be back in a little while!" Matt's mom called to the two children as she closed the door. They both heard the door lock and frowned. They pressed their ears against the door to absorb any little sound from outside that was humanly possible.  
  
They heard Tai's mom mutter, ".....left a key ..... their room inside ..... Oh, well. ..... shelf above the TV ..... never get to it. No worries!" Their voices trailed down the hall and the front door slammed and locked.  
  
Matt and Tai gave a quick look at each other, nodded, and dashed for the TV.  
  
"Tai, It's too high up! We'll never be able to reach it!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Matt! We can do it! We jus' cotta find a way up..."  
  
The boys scanned the room looking for something to stand on. Matt went to the closed and opened the door.  
  
"TAI, LOOK! Here's some boxes we can use for climbing blocks!" Matt pulled 5 big, cubic boxes out of the closet.  
  
"Good job, Matt! Here!" Tai grabbed one of the boxes. "Let me do it!"  
  
Tai placed one box in front of the TV and one on top, making 2 steps. Matt climbs to the top.  
  
"It's too short, stupid! You shoulda made it BIGGER!"  
  
"It's not my fault, dummy! You made me do it all by myself, meanie!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did, too!"  
  
Matt was about to say "did not" when he had an idea. "Wait! We got more boxes, don't we? Can't we jus' make more steps?"  
  
Matt placed a box in front of each one standing and placed a box on top and when he was done there was the TV in the middle against the wall, 2 boxes in front of it, 2 boxes top of it, and a box in the middle, making 3 steps instead of 2. Matt climbed to the top, but Tai grabbed his shirt and pulled him off. Matt landed with a WHAM on the floor.  
  
Matt started crying loudly. "You made it to the top last time," Tai said, "so I get to go to the top this time! Isn't that fair?" Matt stopped crying almost immediately.  
  
"yeah...." Matt said reluctantly, wiping the tears away.  
  
Tai reached up to the shelf to get the key, but couldn't reach it. Matt jumped onto the couch to be taller so he could see the key.  
  
"Tai, you can't reach it? It's right there, I see it! You big sissie!" Matt jumped off the couch. "Move, move! Lemme get it! I c'n get it!"  
  
Tai looked hesitant. "But I wanted to get it...."  
  
"I'm taller, though! Do ya wanna get outta here, huh?" Tai looked sad, but jumped off from the top and landed with ease. Matt climbed to the top and took his place while Tai stood on the couch to see how close Matt was.  
  
"A little to the left, Matt!"  
  
"Uuuhhh, Which one's left?!"  
  
"Toward the door, that way! ... Yeah you almost got it! A little more... Just a little more..."  
  
"I got it! I got it!" Matt pulled down his hand and opened it up. "Eeewww, nevermind!" Matt dropped a dead fly onto the floor.  
  
"You're too short, Matt! Here!" Tai jumped off the couch. "Lemme stand on your shoulders, mebbe I c'n reach it then!" Tai clambered onto Matt's shoulders, reached around for a couple seconds, and dropped the key into Matt's opened hand.  
  
Matt dropped Tai off his shoulders. Tai landed with a WHAM on the floor. Matt raced to the door and unlocked it.   
  
"YAAAAYYYY!!!" The two boys yelled together, racing out the door, down the hall, and into the kitchen. Tai pulled open the fridge, "Matt, d' ya want somethin'?"  
  
"What's there?" Matt pushed Tai who fell over at the mild blow. Matt looked through every drawer and bowl in there and finally pulled out a 6-pack of Coca-Cola and a 6-pack of Pepsi.  
  
"Whaddaya want? Pepsi or Coke?"  
  
Tai grabbed the Pepsi and put it back in the fridge. "My mommy said that she loves Pepsi and that she'd be mad if I had any without tellin' her."  
  
"Oh. Okay, then! Here's this for you and here's this for me, okay?" Matt handed Tai 3 and passed 3 to himself.  
  
"Hey, Matt! Betcha I can chug more than you can!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
The two boys chugged and chugged until all of the Coke was gone, leaving Tai smiling and Matt turning green.  
  
"Tai, I don't feel too good... My tummy hurts..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sleepy. Lets go take a quick nap, okay?" Matt agreed and headed upstairs to take their nap on the rug at the very top; the third floor.  
  
About a half hour later, Matt started to wake up a little. When he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted face-to-face with a horrible monster.  
  
Fluffy the kitty.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Matt jumped about 3 feet straight in the air.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Matt! You were afraid of FLUFFY?! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Shuttup, dummy!" Matt pushed Tai who almost fell down the stairs.  
  
"You're jus' mad cuz you were afraid a old Fluffy here..." Tai grabbed the long-haired cat and began stroking it and rubbing it behind the ears.  
"Fluffy, en? Heh, heh, heh..." Matt paused, contemplating. Then, "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
Both Tai and Fluffy stared at the blood-crazed boy. "Uh, heh, heh, heh... I got a plan...." Matt grabbed Fluffy and ran to the master bedroom and into the bathroom.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh... A CURLING iron, huh...?" Matt grabbed the iron and began curling poor Fluffy. It seems as though Matt has had experience....  
  
Tai finally caught up with him. "Matt, NNNOOOOOO!!!!" Tai lunged at the kitty. Matt turned and in one quick movement, he turned, threw Fluffy onto the bed, and slammed the red-hot curling iron into Tai's reaching hand and clamped it there.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai screamed in pain. He shook his hand until the iron flung from his hand, hitting Matt in the head, and leaving a burn mark across his forehead.  
  
The two children glared at each other for a moment and then both realized that Fluffy was gone; she had ran downstairs and hidden under some bed.  
  
That's when Tai had an evil idea... "Hey, Matt! Race you downstairs! Last one to the bottom's cotta make lunch!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
The two boys ran out of the room, down the hall, and to the top of the tall spiral staircase. "See ya at the bottom!" Tai yelled.  
  
'I don't think so...' Matt thought to himself. Matt jumped off the top, away from the stairs, where there was nothing below him but the first floor. Time seemed to slow as he floated in mid-air, spotting his target: The chandelier. "KAMAKAZEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Matt yelled as he flew through the air. He swung from the chandelier, did a backfill, and landed on a curtain by a window. He couldn't hang on so he just slid down the curtain like a fireman down a firepole, going way too fast. He had just enough time to look down to see what he would land on: the marble tile floor..  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Matt screamed. just at the last possible moment, he jumped from the curtain, flew through the air, and landed in a bush. Matt was dazed and almost knocked out.  
  
About 5 seconds later, Tai reached the bottom. "I'm here, Matt!" He called upward. He saw no one pass him along the stairs, so he assumed that he was the winner. "I won! I guess you gotta make us lu--" Tai stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Matt. "--unch... Aww, man!" Tai walked over to Matt to check on him. "You alright, Matt? You hit pretty hard..."  
  
Matt groaned and pulled himself up. "I won..." He said weakly.  
"Wow, Matt! Are you okay? Yay, you're all dirty!"  
  
Matt looked down at himself and noticed that he was covered in mud and leaved from falling into the newly-watered plant. "Eeeww, yucky!" He tried to brush himself off as best he could, but to no avail. "Uh, oh. My mommy's gonna get REALLY mad at me for getting so dirty! What're we gonna do, Tai?"  
  
Tai thought for a moment, and exclaimed, "I know! We can wash your clothes in the washing machine! I watched my daddy do it all the time after Mommy got really mad at him."  
  
Matt thought for a moment. "But you still owe me lunch! Let's eat first!"  
  
Tai agreed and they ran into the kitchen. Tai swung the door to the fridge open and looked for little. "Hey, Matt! Do you like hotdogs?"  
  
"Yeah! But wait... You don't know how to cook hotdogs!"  
  
"Who said we had to cook them?" Tai pulled out two raw hotdogs, went over to the counter, pulled out a piece of bread, and placed the hotdog in the bread. He held it out, admiringly. "What do you like on yours, Matt?"  
  
"Umm, Ketchup and Mustard and Mayonnaise!"  
  
Tai nodded. "Me too!" He opened up the fridge and pulled out the toppings. "Here, hold these!" Tai placed the hotdogs in each of Matt's hands.  
  
Tai took careful aim and squeezed the mayo onto the hotdogs. A little too much. 'Oh, well...' He aimed and squeezed the Mustard onto each. One splattered onto Matt's shorts. He didn't notice, so Tai kept quiet. He squeezed the ketchup and he missed again, but this time all over Matt's shirt.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"Sorry, It was an accident!"  
  
"Right," Matt said sarcastically, "I'm believing THAT one!" Matt tackled Tai, sending the hotdogs flying and the mustard, mayonnaise, and ketchup to splatter all over both of the boys. They were now rolling around on the floor, hitting and slapping each other in a (needless to say) somewhat wussy manner, but having lots of fun making a huge mess all over themselves.  
  
When the brawl was over, they took a moment to catch their breath and look each other good. Matt had a burn mark across his forehead and ketchup, mustard, and mayo all over his clothes. Tai had a burn in the palm of his left hand and was likewise with the hotdog toppings.  
  
"Good goin, TAI! I don't want my mommy to get mad at me cuz I'm all messy!"  
  
"Okay! Come here!" Tai pulled Matt into the washroom and told him to strip. Tai did the same and they gathered all the clothes and put them into the washer. Matt handed Tai the soap. Tai stared blankly at the soap for a moment. "Um, Matt? Do you know how much I need to put in here? Matt calculated for a moment, and then dumped half of the box into the washer.  
  
"Oops, a little too much. That's okay..."  
  
"Yeah, forget about it."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So... Matt, whaddaya wanna do now?"  
  
Matt thought for a while. "OOH! OOH! We can play 'Cops and Robbers!!!'" Matt was jumping with joy.  
  
"Okay! I'll be the Cops!"  
  
Matt looked crushed. "But, but I wanted to be the Cops...."  
  
"That's okay, Matt," Tai said, patting him on the back. "Sometimes the Robbers win, you know! Like on that TV show, LAPD!" Matt brightened up a bit.  
  
"But," Matt started. Tai thought he was gonna whine about something again. "We need GUNS!" Tai and Matt ran out of the room, Matt closing the washroom door behind him. They raced upstairs, butt naked (which wasn't pretty, by the way...) and Tai grabbed a couple of remote controls from a little night stand. He tossed one to Matt, who caught it with ease.  
  
"CCOOOOOOLLLL!!!! Lasers!"  
  
"Well, DUH" Tai said. "Cops an' robbers a the new milen'ium!"  
  
AUTHOR (to herself): That's not how you spell millennium....  
  
"What was that?" Tai asked in wonder.  
  
AUTHOR: Uh, nothing! You heard nothing! Continue destroying everything!  
  
"Okay! You got it!" Matt called up to the mysterious voice from an unknown source.  
  
"Umm... hey, Tai?" Matt paused and waited for Tai to acknowledge that he had spoken. Tai looked up at him. "I, I, um... I don't really, uh, like the idea of lasers... I don't think it'll be, uh, fun... Is that okay with you?"  
  
Tai looked dissapointed. He shrugged. "Well, okay... Here! We can use this!" Tai ran over to the fireplace and grabbed two pokers from the rack. He tossed one to Matt, who caught it with expertise.  
  
"Thank you, Tai!" Matt said in a sincere voice.  
Tai smiled at the kind words. "Okay, Matt! That's okay.... So, now I'm gonna count to, umm... As high as I can-"  
  
"Which isn't very high," Matt said with a snicker.  
  
Tai pushed Matt hard enough so that he fell over.  
  
"Ooowwww! That hurt, big meany!"  
  
"You cant count any better than me! So there!" Tai stuck out his tongue. Matt reached with his poker to stab Tai's tongue, but he pulled back too quick. "Anyways, I'll count as high as I can, and you go and run. Then I go to find you, and we'll see who beats who, okay?"  
  
Matt looked a little confused. "But, Tai. Why are you gonna give me a head start?"  
  
"Big dummy!" Tai yelled. Matt looked truly hurt. "It's just like on TV! The Robbers ALWAYS get away first so the Cops c'n chase 'em!"  
  
"Ooooohhhhh! Okay!"  
  
"Okay. Go and run..... NOW!"  
  
Matt smiled, chuckled to himself, and ran for all his worth. He ran downstairs to the 1st floor and ran into the living room. He hid behind the chair in the corner and covered his head with a blanket, leaving a little space so he could still look to see if Tai was coming.  
  
Tai counted out loud, "One! ... Three! ... umm, 25! ... err, E = MC², uhh, Ab'aham Lincoln, um... Ready or not, here I come!!!" Tai pulled his hand off of his eyes and looked around. He had an odd feeling that he knew just exactly where Matt was.  
  
Matt had his poker ready, waiting for the cruel Tai to come. That's when Tai came hurtling down on top of Matt, giving him a complete and total surprise. Tai got the wind knocked out of him, even if he did land soft. He had jumped from the 2nd floor hallway that looked over the living room, landing in a heap on top of Matt.  
  
He jumped up, throwing the blanket aside and pointing his poker at his oncoming opponent. He looked into his enemy's eyes, and noticed that they were just a slight misted over, and had a darker tint to them than normal.  
  
Matt quickly came to his senses, and they went into a wild, expert sword fight. Anyone would've been impressed at how easily they dodged and twirled, using everything around him - furniture, the walls, Everything - to help avoid lethal blows. Slowly they made their way towards the washroom. Tai had the upperhand, moving forward making all the stabs and jabs. Matt was moving backwards, never attacking, only blocking. He continued retreating until his back hit the closed door to the washroom, his bare back cold against the door. Tai had a glazed look in his eyes. He stabbed at Matt's face, but he moved JUST IN TIME. Matt quickly brushed his hand against his cheek and looked down at his fingers to double check if he really didn't get hit.  
  
The poker got stuck in the door, leaving Tai tugging at the handle, trying to free it. Matt saw his opportunity. He turned and swung the door open.  
  
There stood a wall of bubbles and foam to greet them. Tai's eyes cleared and he stumbled back a step in awe. Matt stared for a moment and then horror came upon him. "Ah- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ATTACK OF THE BUBBLE PEOPLE!!!!"  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!" Tai and Matt turned and ran, followed closely by the foam. They ran down the hall and into the living room, past all the furniture that was untouched by the foam. They ran into the hallway and into the kitchen. Matt was in the lead. He stopped for a moment, pushing Tai along and opened the fridge door, hoping that it would stop the flow a little more. The bubbles seemed to dodge the door completely, except for a bubbly hand that stuck out and pushed the door closed.  
  
"Oh, man! KEEP RUNNING, TAI! KEEP RUNNING!!!" Matt yelled at Tai who had turned to see the results of the obstacle but was now just standing, staring at the lifelike foam. Matt tugged at Tai's arm, reminding him that this was a life or death situation, and stopping wasn't exactly an option right now. They both continued running, passing the dining room and running up the stairs to the 3rd floor. They ran and ran until they were into the bathroom in the master bedroom. They slowly backed up, hands in the air as if to say 'now, now, now, there's no need to kill us!'  
  
Matt said with disgust in his voice, "Good goin', Tai! What're we gonna do now?"  
  
Tai was surprised to hear this. "MY fault!? How is it MY fault?!?!"  
  
"That's easy! If you hadn't of put in so much powder soap stuff, this- This THING wouldn't have been created! If it weren't for you, we would be fine!"  
  
Tai shook his head in disappointment. "Yea, I'm sorry, man. I guess it is my fault, huh?"  
  
"It's not your fault. Forget about it. It's okay..." Matt said with a sorry look in his eyes. He patted Tai on the back in a comforting manner.  
  
"Well, Matt! It was great knowing you." Tai cleared his throat. "Man, I'm thirsty," he said partially to himself. "Oh, well. I might as well go peacefully..." Tai turned and quickly clambered onto the counter, reaching to a glass sitting on the counter. He filled it to the brim and set it down on the very edge so that he could reach it again. He jumped down and took a little iddy biddy sip. He turned back around again, facing the foam again.  
  
He looked at Matt. "Want some?" he offered. Matt rejected the offer. Tai shrugged and approached the bubbles. "How about you?" he held the glass close to the wall of evil bubbles. It fell back, receding from the glass. Tai looked in wonder.  
  
"Hey, Tai!" Matt whispered. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"You're about to wet yourself, too?" Tai asked.  
  
"No! I mean, do you think that it's afraid of the water?"  
"I dunno," Tai said truthfully. "Here, I'll try it again."  
  
Tai pushed the glass roughly to the foam, spilling a couple drops over the edge.  
  
The bubbly mass tried to move out of the way, but the speed that gravity brought down the water upon it was just too much. Only a few drops trickled onto the blob, but it was enough to "melt" a few of the bubbles into oblivion.  
  
"Whoa..." Matt said in amazement. Tai smiled wickedly, a dark, evil shimmer in his eyes.  
  
He shook the glass of water at it again, and it receded almost to the bathroom doorway. Tai looked over at Matt and nodded at each other.   
  
They were gonna have a slaughtering.  
  
Tai approached the foam, keeping the glass in front of himself as if to say, 'you wanna kill me? You're gonna have to go through THE WATER!!!'  
  
The two boys chased the foam all the way back into the washroom where they started, Matt carrying a spare glass "in case of a 'mergencee." They finally scared the bubbles back into the washer. Matt and Tai leaned against each other and breathed a sigh of relief. They looked at each other and smiled. They had done it. They had worked together towards a common goal, something that in the future, little of this would happen. Gabumon and Agumon would help bring out more of what's deep down inside, and Matt and Tai would lose hold of their control against conflict. But none of this they knew at the moment, and the innocence of their childhood would continue for years to come.  
  
Well, innocence is such a .... strong word.  
  
"Uhh, Tai....?" Matt asked with caution. "I think we's got a, uummm, problem..."  
  
Tai looked where Matt was pointing. There was a trail of water that had followed them from the 3rd floor all the way to where they were now. Tai walked into the living room, and looked around, thinking of the mass destruction they had created. Unhooked drapes, knocked over plants, two tossed aside fireplace pokers, the master bed unmade, a terrified Fluffy (or should I say, "Curly") under it, the boxes in the first room still propped against the TV, the closet door opened and all the contents a strewn, and on top of all that, traces of mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, dirt and water were left all throughout the house.  
  
Tai sighed in disgust. "Good goin', Matt! What're we gonna do now?"  
  
"What? How is it my fault?!"  
  
"Easy! It was you're fault cuz it was you're dumb idea in the first place!"  
  
"Well, so what if it is? We still gotta clean it all up!"  
  
"Why me?!" Tai asked in bewilderment. "If you hadn't a thought a that dumb water idea, then there wouldn't be any mess!"  
  
"Well, if I hadn't a thought a 'that dumb water idea,' then you would be dead! The bubble people woulda eated you! So don't yell at me! Meanie!"  
  
At this time, Matt covered his eyes with his hands as if he were about to cry. Tai looked sorry, and patted him on the back. "That's okay, Matt. I sorry." Matt looked up, beaming with joy.  
  
Matt and Tai cleaned from top to bottom, starting with the master bedroom, and worked their way to the staircase, all of the second floor, the living room, the dining room, the hallway, and finally the washroom, where their clothes were clean and dried.  
  
They dressed, and Matt looked at the clock. "Tai, do you know what time my mommy and your mommy are going to get home?"  
  
Tai searced his memory for a moment. "At seven thirty five. What time is it now?"  
  
Matt looked utterly puzzled. "Uhh, I dunno. I never learned how ta count time. Did you?" Tai shook his head.  
  
"Well, I betcha that my mommy and my auntie are gonna be home pretty soon, though!"  
  
And, right on cue, the two boys heard a couple cars pull into the driveway. They looked at each other, a hint of fear in their eyes.  
  
They ran back into their room, and locked the door again. Matt quickly clambered back up the block stairs and tossed the key back upon the shelf while Tai quickly took the boxes back to the closet and quietly closed the door. Matt and Tai stretched out on the couch, a big, soft blanket covering them both.  
  
They heard a key unlock the door, and the door creak open, shining a sliver of light upon the children.  
  
"Look at what sweet angels these two have been while we were gone!" they heard Tai's mother exclaim. Matt's mom commented, "such darlings, these young 'uns are!"  
  
They heard an angry voice from the kitchen yell, "BAD FLUFFY!!! Just look at what you've done! Mustard, mayonnayse, and ketchup EVERYWHERE!"   
  
Matt and Tai looked at each other, winked, and went to sleep, bringing a final closure to their busy day. 


End file.
